Shutai
The rather uninteresting farm village Shutai (S13) was populated by ronin and bandits. Kotei 2011: Week 2 locations Location The village was nestled in a low valley with its back to the River of Gold. Most of its trade came and went by river, with a few small docks. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 17 The holding was within the Hizoku province. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 96 Vice nature Widely considered the largest bandit gathering place in Rokugan due to its distance from Imperial lands, which kept the Magistrates generally uninterested in goings on here. It was home to the dojo started by Otoya which trained the Shogun Kaneka. The Scorpion waged a war in the shadows with the Spider Clan from here. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 298 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Revised, p. 314 All the river villages with thirty miles of Shutai paid the Shutai pirates tribute. History Bloodspeaker infiltration In the village existed a bloodspeaker cell for more than two hundred years, the Sons of Blood. They were among Iuchiban's most powerful and zealous supporters. Blood Hunt (Region 20 alternative - Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada) Blood Hunt In 1166 the village was attacked by bloodspeakers. Blood Hunt (Region 20 - Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada) Bandits In 1167 the Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi restored order to Shutai after a significant increase in bandit attacks in the area, and that in turn led him to the Forest Killers bandits in the Shinomen Mori. Hachi hunted them until their outposts were found and tracked down the stragglers. To Defend the Emperor, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Spider Clan The Spider Clan dwelled in secret within the near Shinomen Mori. Since its foundation in 1169 the Daigotsu's followers came to Shutai to hire ronin and used them as bandits to send attacks in other villages for their sinister purposes. A Weave of Silken Black, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War In the month of the Hare of 1173, during the Destroyer War, Imperial Histories 2, p. 253 Shutai in the path of the Destroyers. The villagers remained there, because they had no other place to go. The village was under attack of the gaijin demons for several weeks before it finally fell in the called Battle of Shutai. Among their defenders were the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen and Kakita Noritoshi, The Destroyer War, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Lucas Twyman Isawa Mizuhiko, Daidoji Kirimi, The Destroyer War, Part 2, by Shawn Carman & Lucas Twyman and the foxwife Yogo Fujitani. The Destroyer War, Part 3, by Shawn Carman It had been rebuilt following its virtual destruction during the war. The War of the Twins, by Shawn Carman & Yoon Ha Lee Razed In 1192 during the War of the Twins Shutai was razed by Isawa Taiken's forces, and the shugenja would be remembered as the Murderer of Shutai. Isawa Taiken (Honor and Treachery #36 flavor) Known locations * House of Jade - Geisha house * Vice and Virtue - Geisha house Category:Hizoku province